Generations
by TwistMyHeart
Summary: I think we all want to see another dark haired kid running around the place! Charming and Snow have a surprise for Emma when she gets back! But there are forces threatening the children and their parents. What are these children like? Who else will be born? What will they do?
1. Seven weeks

*Hello! As some of you know I'm a tricky writer and I don't always continue my stories like I should, naughty me. However this is a very simple story and I figured I'd write it because, ya know what the hell. It takes place after Manhattan. ALSO PLEASE REVIEW ASAP FOR MORE!*

Snow brushed Charming's hair back as he softly snored against her chest. She was happy to have a little alone time with her man but her mind couldn't get off the fact her family was tied to some of the people she hated most in her life.

Snow also knew Charming would have a fit when he met the man who had knocked up his daughter. Snow could tell by the way he handled himself last night, pretty rough and upset. Which Snow wouldn't let him know that's how she liked it. Snow allowed Charming to continue on in his dreams. However being slightly crushed by him limited what she could do. She figured she find a way to make him breakfast. As Charming's breath crossed her face, Snow turned to face, his weight shifted; which allowed her some movement in his arms. Sadly the freedom didn't last long. With a groan Charming pulled Snow to his chest. Snow figured Charming was suffering from the nightmares which had often come to haunt her own dreams after the apple she'd bitten.

Snow's plan to get free from Charming was a bust, he refused to let her go. This was a sweet, yet suffocating, literally. Snow figured she'd just relax until he woke. She pressed her face into his chest. His sweet musky smell was one of the few intoxicating scents Snow admired. After falling back to sleep on Charming; Snow woke to his voice. "When does Emma get back?" Charming asked as he took a mouthful of Henry's cereal. Snow looked around, slightly disoriented. She was spread out on the bed, her arms and legs taking up most of the bed. "I don't know; she called last night." Snow groaned as she stretched out on the bed, it was softer than it was two hours ago.

Charming chuckled a little as his wife as he poured another bowl of cereal. Snow kept rolling on the bed, amazed at its comfort. Then she realized why it felt so wonderful, she didn't have a shirt on. "Did... you take my shirt off?" She asked surprised, Charming just stared at her from the foot of the bed, her blue nighty draped over his arm. He looked rather serious. "What?" Snow asked as he stared at her. Snow sat up and pulled the blankets from the foot of the bed up to her chin. She then pulled her legs to her chest and stared back at him.

"You've been back for seven weeks," Charming stated placing his bowl in his lap. "So?" Snow asked shaking her head. "Seven weeks and we've been having sex almost every night." Charming said. "S- Oh..." Snow gasped. Snow tried to think of her last period but she could remember having last had it when she was cursed. "I was in the enchanted forest for a week," Snow held up her hands in fists. She stuck out one finger, then she stuck up another and another while mumbling the weeks past to herself.

She got to seven then shook her head and started again. Charming put his bowl and her nighty on the kitchen counter, and walked over to her and sat on the bed next her. Snow looked past him and continued counting and recounting her fingers. "Snow," Charming said taking her hands and putting them down in her lap. He continued holding them, "I think it's time to take a test." He said as he took one of her hands and slipped in under the blanket. He then pressed her hand against her stomach. Snow didn't feel her usual soft stomach, instead it was firm and even slightly rounded.

Snow stared at Charming, how could he have seen something she didn't? It was _her_ body! "How..." Snow wondered out loud. "I think you were just too busy to notice." He answered, before she asked, he removed his hand from hers. Snow snapped her head up. "Go in the bathroom and look under the sink, there should be at least three pregnancy tests under there." Snow said and Charming paused. "What? Why?"

"I was a week late after visiting Whale."  
"What!?"  
"It's nothing now!" Snow said throwing the blanket to the side and skipping off to the bathroom, her hand still gripped on her stomach. Charming stood in the doorway and Snow bent down on her hands and knees to find the brown paper bag with the three little plastic strips. "Got it!" Snow said setting them on the sink and opening each one.  
She looked at them, and picked up one. The light blue one, it was the prettiest. She then shut the door on Charming and tested it. She held it at arms length and shook it. And just as she feared two little lines appeared next to each other. "Damn" Snow whispered to herself. "Well?" Charming shouted through the door. "Go make some pancakes!" Snow shouted back hitting the door with her fist. "No need to be a bitch" Charming muttered, Snow smiled.  
The next two tests held the same results. When Snow emerged from the bathroom; Charming was already pouring the batter onto the stove. Snow stared at her feet as she stood in the doorway. She could feel Charming's eyes on her. "I... uh, hope Emma doesn't mind being a sister."


	2. Pheromones

"Well what do you want to do about it?" Charming asked as Snow sipped on her tea. They were grannies speaking in a hushed tone to keep Red's ears out of their business. Snow shrugged, "What can we do?" She asked, knowing how terrible the timing was. "This is the worst time to have kid!" Snow said shaking her head. She knew Charming knew that an abortion was out of the question just because Snow couldn't live with herself after that.

"Well we have to think of something" Charming said looking up and down Snow's blouse. "Are you kidding right now?" Snow asked, Charming was still staring as her chest. She kicked him under the table, "Stop undressing me with your eyes."

Charming gave her a rather charming smile and she smiled back as she took the last sip of her tea. Then like a clockwork Red was there filling up her cup. "So what's up?" Red said taking a seat next to Snow. "Nothing" Snow said quickly. Red looked at her best friend and her breathing changed. She started taking quick little huffs of breath. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Snow's cheeks turned rosy looking at Red. "My god, are you..?" Red asked, coming to a conclusion based on Snow's pheromones. "Red you can't tell anyone!"

"Uh, sure I mean, I guess" Red said as she blushed and looked between Snow and David.

"I mean it's none of my business" Red partly said to herself as she got up and went back to work.

"Well that went well," David kidded, "'hey, we're newly expecting let's go to a diner with a werewolf who can smell pheromone levels.'" David continued. Snow glanced back as Red who was staring at them from behind the counter. As soon as she met eyes with Snow she quickly went back to work. "Let's just leave before Granny shows up." Snow said leaving a tip and payment for the tea on the counter.


	3. Coffee

Rumpelstiltskin was eager to return home. He was tried of trying to rekindle the relationship with his son. But as he lifted his head he could see the love within his son. However that love was reserved for Emma. It seemed love was always meant for the Charmings. Rumple also hated the movement of the airport. Everyone was so busy, they never stopped or pause to catch their breath.  
Rumple figured he'd get a coffee while they waited. As Rumple fitted the lid on his small cup of black liquid, three young women lined up behind him. "May I help you?" He asked as he turned around. "Our mother in is in danger, you will protect her and the town, and us." Said the one that stood closest to him. She had long slick black hair that ran down her back in a braid. She looked strikingly similar to the girl behind her. The only difference being the girl behind had her hair trimmed to a short pixie cut. Both resembled Snow White in almost every detail. And the blonde who stood in the back couldn't have looked more like Emma.  
"Do you know who we are?" Asked the blonde that stood next the pixie cut. Rumple smiled "These two are the daughters of Snow and Charming, who I guessing are soon to be expecting. And you my dear," He said turning to face the blonde, "Are the daughter of Emma." The blonde narrowed her eyes at him.  
Rumple turned back to the leader of the band. "What do i get in return for protecting your mommy?" He asked as he sipped his coffee. "Belle." She said, Rumple paused. "How?" He asked.  
"Why don't you leave that to us. Keep my family safe, keep the town safe, and you'll have Belle back. Deal?" Rumple simply couldn't say no but he had more questions. "How'd you get here?" He asked.  
"Time amulet. You should know my Kind makes the best in all the land." She said with a smile.  
Rumple smiled back, "You're a Lioness." He said, recalling his many deals with those beasts. They were a secret society of people who were able to change shape into lions as tall as draft horses. They were known for being experts in the dark arts. It was also well known that many children who do not take the throne will become these beasts.  
"It's in our DNA." Said the blonde.  
"Protect our mother from us as well." Said the pixie cut. "We aren't gentle creatures." She continued. "What's your names?" Rumple asked.  
"Jade" Said the leader.  
"Elizabeth" said Pixie cut  
They started to walk off as the blonde turned to face him "I'm Nyra, do this Rumple, don't make me kill you again." Nyra gave a devilish smile as she turned to continue walking.

Rumple could only stare at Henry from where he stood. Completely astonished that it was not Henry, but a child not yet born that would kill him. How could he kill a child that would no doubt be his son's child. Child. Family. Regina. Regina and Cora would no doubt be after Snow and her family as well. Now Rumple had to find a way to shut up the visitor, kill Cora and Regina or at least keep them at bay, and befriend his son. How? Would it matter, he knew he'd do it all for Belle. He had to have her back.  
"I'll find a way." He said tossing his cup in the trash.


	4. Gel

Snow twirled her thumbs as she sat in her crinkly paper cover. She'd never been to a doctor before. None the less an OB/GYN. Well, Mary Margaret had but Snow, never. Snow felt almost guilty to be sitting in the room by herself, no David, no company. She also felt hungry. For the last night she hadn't been able to keep anything down.

Then nervousness got her heel tapping against the island table she was sitting on. Emma's coming home today. She has to tell her and Henry the news. Great. As though those two hadn't gone through enough! Now some guy who slept with her then eighteen year old daughter and got her pregnant is coming home too. There was no way around it, it's going to be a full house and someone has to leave. Snow figured she'd be having the newest edition, so it'd make sense for David and her to go. Besides, Snow had wanted her own place with David for a while. A place they don't have to worry about their daughter or grandson walking in on them… again.

Then the door opened with a dark haired woman staring at clipboard. "Well the blood came back positive. Congrats. And luckily for you, you're far enough along where we can take a look." The doctor said pulling out an ultrasound machine form the closet. "Not what you expect huh? Ya you'll even get a picture to take home!" She exclaimed as she pulled out of bottle of gel and in a chair she pulled up.

"Lift up your gown and let's have a look." She said. Snow did so, feeling a little weird to be sitting there in her underwear. "Sorry for the inconvenience but we've been cramped ever since the cursed was lifted. So our usual office is filled with sick or dying people." She said without looking at Snow. The gel felt cold as she put it on her slightly elevated baby bump.

Then the blunted wand rolled the gel all around her stomach as the machine flashed black and white pictures from inside of her. "Well…" The doctor began. She hesitated and turned the wand at certain spots. "I'm going to be right back." She abruptly said. She put the wand down and let.

Bewildered Snow propped herself up on her elbows. What was wrong? Oh my god? What could possibly be wrong?! What did she eat last? Was she eating too little? Is she even pregnant? Did she lose the baby?! Every question ran through Snow's mind like a hurricane. Then her thoughts ended when Doctor Whale entered the room with the other doctor.

Neither of them looked at her as the entered. The female doctor simply sat back down and placed the wand back on Snow's stomach. She then pointed at the screen, mumbled something, and looked back at Whale. He nodded then turned to Snow. "Oh," He hesitated realizing who his patient was.

"Uh, congrats Mary Margaret, You're having twins." He said not meeting her eyes. "What?" Snow asked, speaking for the first time. "Twins?!" Snow shook her head. This was bad! This was very bad! Now, instead of endangering one child, which was bad enough, she was endangering two!

"Can you check again?" Snow asked looking between the two doctors. "Here hun," Said the woman doctor taking something off the clipboard. "I just printed this off when I went and got Whale." She said handing Snow a small square photo. The picture showed two little dots in a yin and yang form around each other. The doctor didn't need to explain a thing. It was clear as day. Two little dots. Two little lives. Four pair of little feet.


	5. Greetings and Secrets

As Snow walked home with the picture in her hand and a bottle of prenatal vitamins in her purse she couldn't have felt more alone. But Emma was coming home today, with Henry's father. Like Snow needed more stress in her life. Now she had to tell her daughter and grandson she's pregnant. She also has to tell them, including David, it's twins. Snow dragged her feet up the stairs of the building to her loft. She dug around for the keys in her pocket and when she opened the door she was greeted with a slam. "Henry!" Snow gasped as he latched himself around her midcenter. Snow instantly stuffed the photo in her back pocket. "I'm glad to see you, ya know after everything." Henry said into her shirt. Snow looked around the loft. Emma's bag was in the kitchen, next to Henry's. "Ya buddy, hey where's your mom?" She asked as Henry let go and headed to the kitchen. "She went to Grannies with Neal." Henry explained, "Emma said they had some catching up to do." "His name is Neal?" Snow asked putting her purse away. "Yeah, he's actually pretty cool." Henry said. It was comforting to know Henry didn't hate him. Then again, Henry really wasn't the kind of kid to hate. "Where'd you go?" Henry asked, he knew Snow didn't really have anything to do during the day. She usually took care of the house chores. "Uh, I just went for a walk." Snow lied. Snow then dug into her purse and pulled out her phone. She typed out a quick text to David for him to come home. He answered quickly with a 'sure.' The door then suddenly opened and Emma stood in middle with a man of medium stature and a scraggly beard.

"Emma, is this...?" Snow began,

"Yeah, Snow this is Baelfire, also known as Neal, and is also Henry's father." Emma said trying to sound ok with everything. "Neal this is Snow, she's actually my mother." Snow could tell Emma was almost about to burst her little facade. "Uh, Hello" Snow said shaking hands with this mysterious man, who bound her family to the dark one. "Hey" he said in a coarse voice. He must've known about the curse. Because being told someone was the same age as her daughter wouldn't fly with anyone else.

Then the house became a home as soon as David walked through the door. "Hey Gramps!" Henry called out. "Hey!" David replied. He then stopped when he saw Neal. "Hey Henry why don't you head upstairs and unpack?" Emma said to Henry. Henry smiled and grabbed his bag and headed upstairs. Snow crossed the room over to her husband. Neal glanced at Emma. "Don't do anything stupid." Snow whispered to Charming as he took off his coat. "No promises." Charming said with slightly gritted teeth.

Snow took Charmings arm as Emma introduced Neal to David. "Dav- Dad" Emma started, the sound of his proper title slightly shocked everyone in the room a little and relaxed Charming sligthly. "This is Neal. Henry's dad."

"Hello" Neal said holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you...finally." David said in a sharp tone. Snow could tell by his grip David was still pissed that this guy, who could never live up to his expectations knocked up his daughter.

Then Henry came bouncing down the stairs. "Hey, when's dinner?" He asked. The question tapped into Snow's maternal insticts and she skipped off to the fridge to find something to cook. "Are you staying for dinner?" David asked Neal. Neal shook his head, "I rather just go find a place to spend the night." He said as he headed to the door.

"See ya later," he said to Emma, "nice to have met you." He said glancing at Snow and Charming. David knodded and Snow smilied. Neal then left.

"He seems nice" Snow said, pulling out some noodles. "He's ok." Emma said as she took off her coat. Snow glanced at David. David just crinkled his nose, which made Snow smile.

"Well we have a surpise of our own!" David announced. Snow's head snapped up and her eyes widened. "You do?" Henry asked taking a seat at the island. "Uh, yeah... We do." Snow stared at David. David smilied and Snow just kept staring at him. Why, out of all the times, did he think now was the best time?! Snow though.

"So what's up?" Emma asked taking a seat next to Henry. "Well..." Snow started, "Emma's gonna be a big sister!" David exclamied.

Snow's face turned a dark red as Emma and Henry absorbed the news. "You're pregnant?!" Emma gasped, looking at Snow. "I'm not going to be the only kid anymore!" Henry yelled, excited. "Yes I'm pregnant..." Snow started, angry with David. She then turned to David "...with twins."

"What?!" David gasped staring at Snow in disbelif. "I was going to tell you tonight, but you wanted to tell everyone else first!" Snow snarled at him. "This is awesome!" Henry shouted jumping out of his seat.

Emma and David just stared at Snow as she went back to making dinner, still a deep red. "What's wrong with everyone? Why aren't you happy?" Henry asked.

"No, i'm just, shocked." Emma muttered. "Me too." Said David moving over to the dinning table and taking the stack home for sale ads off the island. David sat at the table, looking over the papers with Henry at his side; while Emma just sat at the island staring off and trying to make sense of what she was just told.

Snow felt a little better as she tossed the noodles into a pot of boiling water. She didn't have anymore secrets from anyone.


	6. Roses

The quick rap on the door startled Snow slighty. David looked up from the house ads he and Snow were looking over. Emma crossed the room and opened the door. Mr. Gold stood in the doorway with a bouquet of roses. Emma looked puzzled as he greeted her. "Hello Miss Swan." He said, as charming as usual. "Hey" Emma said staring at the roses. "Can I come in?" He asked, Emma stepped aside as Gold entered.

David and Snow got up. As Snow gripped her stomach David stepped in front of her. "What do you want?" David asked as Gold pointed the roses at Snow. "These are for you deary." Gold said ignoring David. Snow simply looked puzzled and Gold tossed the flowers onto the table.

"What are doing?" Emma asked confused by his actions. "I'm here because your daughter, and their daughters are blackmailing me." He replied.

"What? Have you lost your mind?" David spoke for everyone with the question.

"Emma's future daughter and the little things in your stomach are time travelers. If I don't protect you from every force that could harm you, they're going to kill Belle. If I do, they'll restore her memory. So I'm trying to be a little humble." Gold explained to everyone.

"Our children are... Time travelers?" Snow asked, just as confused as everyone else. "Yes, they are powerful witches amoung other things. Listen long story short, I'm here to help. Starting with getting you two love birds a home of your own." Gold said tossing a black bag of coins next to the flowers.

He then turned and left without another word.

"Oh my god." Snow said holding the golden coins in her hands. "So is it me or did he say my future daughter?" Emma asked reciting Gold's words.

"He may or may not be correct. Believe it or not he isn't always right." David lied, Snow sent him a glance.

"How much money do you think is there?" Henry piped up. "Well more than enough to buy a house, furniture, baby stuff... for two, and enough for us to stay home with the kids for a long time." Snow said turning the some 30 piece of gold in her hand. "Is it 24 karat?" Emma asked. Snow smilied, "Hun, I don't think he knows how to make anything but 24 karat gold." Snow chuckled.

Snow felt uneasy and really confused upon Gold's actions but she also felt safe. It finally seemed like her problems were drifting away. Maybe Gold could take care of everything. Perhaps for price of love, he'd find a way.


	7. The Sight of Daughters

"Are you sure I'm safe?" Oliver asked buttoning the plaid shirt he'd been given. "You'll be fine" Eliza said straightening his shirt. "Hey, how much time has past since we were last here?" Jade asked. "About 2 months." Eliza replied.

"Woah, you guys were in my world for 2 months?" Oliver asked.

"Hell no! We went back home, we were in your world for maybe a week before we brought you here. We do have families and lives you know. They aren't as grand as they used to be though..." Nyra said pondering her life before.

"Do you think Red will be ready?" Jade asked Eliza. "Well..." Eliza said pulling out her small book of dates she had created from time traveling. "Ok, well Emma and Neal should be back together. Greg left with his memory wiped about a month ago, thanks to Gold. And Mom's belly should be sticking out from her shirt, and yes Red should have her maternal instincts in full drive due to Mom's pregnancy." Jade informed the girls and Oliver.

"I'll talk to Gold and go help Belle, you guys go do whatever it is you need to do." Nyra told them before walking down the hill and into Storybrooke.

"Ok here's what we're going to do. Our mother and Emma are eating lunch at Grannies which is where Red works. You go in and charm her, then leave. My mother will follow you out, and see us. She has to know that we're going be part of her life, not only as kids but as us from the future." Jade instucted Oliver. "Our lives take a strong toll on our mother. We almost destroy her heart as children. We have to assure her that it will be ok." Jade continued. "We can only do that by telling her." Oliver nodded and the plan went perfectly.

The sight of her daughters shocked Snow but she knew excatly who they were the moment she saw them. The way they looked and the power that was in their gaze alone reminded Snow so much of Charming. Yet their physical apprence; the slick black hair, the piercing eyes, and their height and build was so simply Snow.


	8. Like a Home Movie

"Who was that?" Emma asked Snow. Snow just stood there looking at across the street atnthe place she knew her daughters had just been. "They were my daughters." Snow mumbled.

"How is that possible?" Emma asked.

Snow shook her head in disbelief. "Nothing is impossible with magic, Emma. I don't doubt Gold was telling the truth that night. I'm guessing my daughters are time travlers." Snow said, still staring across the street.

"That means I'm gonna have another kid." Emma realized.

Snow laughed as the two began to walk back home. "I wonder who the guy was?" Emma asked looking back at Grannies. "No doubt he worked for them, or at least knows them." Snow said rubbing her stomach.

"Do you think they're good?" Emma asked reading Snow's face. "I should think so." Snow wondered.

"I mean we'll raise them the best we can, I hope that's enough." Snow worried.

That night as Nyra walked backed to the camp site alone. She was cold under her black hoodie. It didn't really matter, at least Gold wasn't sleeping alone tonight. He had Belle now. It made Nyra feel good for helping him. Not as good of course as killing him, but good none the less. As she kept going down the street she passed by the old loft she was raised in. In the window she saw her mother. Emma's mouth moved as she probably spoke to Snow. Nyra stopped and watched a moment she'd never seen. It was like watching an old home movie, seeing something you weren't a part of. Seeing the relationships you know before you really know them.

Emma must have felt she was being watched because she glanced out the window and her eyes locked with Nyra's. Emma's mouth dropped as she looked into her daughter's eyes. Snow then showed up in the window too, looking at Nyra.

"Time to go" Nyra said to herself as she turned and walked back into the forest. She could hear her mother's and grandmother's footsteps coming down the steps with her Lioness ears. As Nyra reached the other side of the street Emma called out "Hey!"

Nyra turned to face her mother. She did look exactly like her, Lion's curse. Emma and Snow just stared at Nyra, and Nyra stared back. "Ah what the hell" Nyra mumbled to herself as she crossed back over road.

"Hi" Nyra said pulling off the hood of her black hoodie, her golden locks draped around her face. "You're..." Emma mumbled, shocked. "Yeah, I'm your daughter." Nyra said for her.

"Well I've got to go meet them" Nyra said pointing to Snow's stomach. As she turned to leave Snow spoke up. "Where are you staying?" She asked, always so humble.

"Out in the forest, but we do well outdoors. We're Lions, we're also housing a wolf. So I think it best if we stay there." Nyra explained. Snow nodded, "Will we ever meet... them?" Snow asked. Nyra nodded, "in time." She smiled then turned and kept walking.

As Nyra came to the forest she heard the familiar sound of a wolf's breathing. "Hey Oliver." She greeted the large black wolf. He gave a huff to greet her back. Nyra sat at the logs and looked at her aunts.

Eliza nibbled on some sort of nuts and Jade was eating her part of the crow. "So how'd it go?" Jade asked as Nyra picked up her piece of Crow. "Good, he has Belle back." Nyra reported. "I also said hi to mom and Snow." Nyra said taking a bite of the flesh. Jade looked at Eliza, she shrugged.

"They're going to meet us anyway." She said taking a handful of nuts and munching on them.

"Snow offered us a place at the loft." Nyra informed. Nyra didn't mind the forest. Hell she lived in it for a majority of her life. But after being pampered a little and living in her castle, she missed indoors.

"All in time" Eliza quoted her mother.

** I like pictures so here are some ideas for what some of the characters look like.

What Nyra looks like:

media/rm1425314304/nm1954240

The idea of Oliver:

viewimage/756327

Jade and Eliza (note that they look older than the actress, but her look is the basic idea):

media/rm3269042944/nm2265157

If you want anymore pictures you can suggest it in a review.**


	9. Home Again

Nyra was glad to be home. She knew she wouldn't be able to see her mother for another 6 months or so, not until her aunts are born but it didn't bother her too much.

She had things to take care of in her world and in her time. When she got to her home she was just glad to be inside. Her apartment was within her sister's castle but it was a segmented place. You didn't enter without permission and you always called ahead before visiting. Unless you where Jade or Eliza. After all, this was Jade's kingdom, she could do whatever she pleased. It wasn't technically Jade castle though, even if she claimed it be.

It was a Eliza's castle. It was left to her by a powerful man she worked for and loved, many years ago. It was truely a tragic tale and it haunts Eliza to this day. The man's name was Mr. Malosi, he was never a character Nyra had read in Henry's book. However his love story with Eliza will be read by children from hundreds of lands after Eliza writes her tale.

Mr. Malosi was a powerful lord and had many trades within his buisness. Malosi found Eliza, Jade, and Nyra on the streets as children. Even tough he lived on enemy lines, they were safe. Malosi took them all under his wing; with special care to Eliza. He once told Eliza 'beautiful people need not suffer or struggle.' In his tragic death that all but consumed Eliza in grief he left her everything. She gave much of his fortune to Malosi's exwife and child, whom he had hid from Eliza.

In the end Eliza fell in love again after the War with the South and now they all reside with their families under one roof.

"Mom!" Lily called out for Nyra as she rushed into the room. "Hey sweet pea!" Nyra said lifting her off the ground and hugging her tightly." Delilah came in trotting after her best friend.

"Hey Lilah," Nyra greeted. There was no doubt Delilah was Eliza's daughter and Snow's grandchild. A simple glance into those blue eyes, and her short black bangs and you where looking at Snow with David's eyes.

"Is my mom home too?" Lilah asked with a large smile. "Yes she is" Nyra informed. As the two girls rushed out of the room to go find their aunts. Nyra relaxed into her couch and watched the fire dance within the fire place. Nyra never married unlike her aunts. Nyra found it hard to love a man. Nyra was a rather dark spirit. Always doing the dirty and tough work. She had interrigated, torchered, and killed upon her aunt's request. The sickest part of it all, Nyra regreted nothing.

She lived for battles and wars. She belonged to a fight, fighting was her love. Second only to Lily. For this reason Nyra was in charge of the army.

Nyra chose, trained, then cared for all of the soldiers. Although there was no war there was never a moment where they were doing something. Most of the soldiers are used as police and peace keepers in the kindgom.

"Hey" Ivy said standing in the doorway. "Ivy, what can I help you with?" Ivy smilied and entered the home. "Nothing, I figured I'd say hello. Haven't seen you in a while." Ivy said sitting next to Nyra on the couch. Ivy was the second daughter of Rumple and Belle. Ivy held more of her mother's charm than her sister Raven. Raven wasn't of course her born name, Ember was the name her mother chose for her. However the pain Raven suffered under her father; watching him try to destory the Charmings and Regina. Instead of hurting them, it caused a divide within his family. Belle left him while pregnant with Ivy and took young Raven along.

As time went on Raven would send letters to her father. She would put things she found within the envelope. In the last letter she sent to him she sent a Raven feather to signify the death of her love towards her father. Hence her name.

As Nyra watched Ivy and thought of her sister and Eliza she realized that their family and friends were full of interesting stories. There were three families that made up the ruling power in Nyra's current world.

Raya, the only of Regina is very important as the face of kingdom. She was in charge of the police and all civil relations the kingdom has with other kingdoms.

Ivy and Ravin help keep the peace by studying and practicing magic for the sisters.

And of course Jade and Eliza are the named queens. They are in charge of supervising and running their kingdom. You see, when Eliza, Jade, and Nyra were young and they came to this land by accident they were cared for by a clan of rouge rebel children. These children were the left overs of a war that plauged the land many years before. When those children reached a certain age, about twenty, they left and never returned.

Nyra fell in love this these children. Se wanted to care for them and fight along side of them. The ruling power, known only as the South seeked to have these children destoryed.

However Jade and Eliza took charge of the rebel children. And the War broke out. The War was won by the children and the Southern queen was killed by Jade. The War would've been lost however with the strength of the twins, the magic of Ravin, and keen ability to concince of Raya they won.

And although small troubles of the heart plauge the families, there has never been a war as bad the one they had all fought.

"Ivy?" Nyra began as they both watched the fire. "Yeah?" She asked. "Do you think there will be another war?" Nyra inquired. "I hope not, our family has fought enough for one life time. Our generation at least." Ivy said. The fire light danced on her face as the night fell.


	10. Tea Time with Mother

Snow slid the other tea cup into Emma's hand as she sat across from her at the kitchen table. They had the house to themselves and Snow was happy to have some alone time with her daughter. Emma looked up from the newspaper she was reading as the hot cup touched her palm.

"How are you?" Emma asked tilting her head at her very pregnant mother. Snow readjusted herself in the wooden seat and nodded. "Good... I can't sleep on my back or belly, but I'm good." Snow said. Emma had noticed the pregnancy was taking a lot out of her.

It seemed like her youth was slipping away. Her eyes had bags under them, her skin was pale, and she didn't have the same glowing personality that seemed to stick with her through everything.

Emma watched as Snow sipped her tea. Snow's belly wasn't too big. She was about the size Emma was at 8 months; even though she was only 4 months along.

"The doctors say I'll most likely be bedrested by 7 months." Snow said rubbing her stomach. Emma felt sorry for her mother. She didn't ask for twins. Emma knew she was happy to have them but it almost seemed like it was going to kill her.

"I heard Ruby has been dating that mystery man." Emma said changing the subject. Snow smiled, "Good, she needs a man in her life."

"Belle has made full recovery. I don't know if she's back with Gold yet but I wouldn't be surprised." Emma rambled on. Snow nodded while sipping the hot drink. Snow hadn't really talked to anyone outside the family since she'd been pregnant so Emma enjoyed updating her.

"Ruby is coming over today. She called me yesterday." Snow said putting the cup back down on the table.

"Good, you should talk to her." Emma agreed with her mother's decision.

"How's Neal?" Snow asked abruptly.

"He's... Uh... Good. He and Henry are really getting along." Emma said not looking at her mother.

"Emma..." Snow inclined, Emma could feel her face getting hot. "...What aren't you telling me?"

"I guess the future is right." Emma said looking at her mother.

Snow raised her eyebrows. Snow already knew what her daughter was about to say.

"I'm pregnant." Emma announced. Snow took a deep breath and smiled as she exhaled. "And Neal?" Snow asked.

"He knows. He said he'd stick around, but... I don't know if I can trust him." Emma confessed looking at her tea cup. "Either way, you're having another kid." Snow said without feeling.

"Are you mad?" Emma asked, figuring Snow would be happy. "I thought you would have been smart enough to wait until you fully trusted Neal before you got pregnant, again." Snow shook her head. "Well granted this wasn't planned!" Emma snapped.

"Who's Nyra?" Snow abruptly changed the subject. Emma narrowed her eyes at Snow. She blamed the hormones for her abrutiveness.

"She was woman who took care of me. Mrs. Nyra was the only name I knew her by. She was also the first person who believed in me." Emma said. Snow shook her head, "We believed in you before you were even born." Snow mumbled.

Emma ignored her comment. Snow leaned forward and grabbed Emma's hand. She held it gently as she looked into her daughter's eyes.

"I love you." Snow said sincerly.

Emma squeezed her hand slightly.

"I love you too." Emma said, she meant it with all her heart.

It was the first time she's said it to either of her parents. And it felt so wonderful to say the truth.


End file.
